You Are My Everything
by yr9911
Summary: Before Cato and Clove were together, Cato had a friend named Mira, but she disappeared. Many years later, Cato meets her again in the Hunger Games. Will their love survive? Or will Clove have to kill it. Love triangle CatoxClovexOC.
1. Prologue

_"Who the hell are you?" Cato said. Even though this boy was only 8, he knew how to use his words. He looked up at the girl who was younger than him by a year, yet she was taller than him by a foot. "I'm Mirabella. You can call me Mira. Who the hell are you?" She snapped back. "I-I-I'm Cato." He said surprised. No girl ever snapped back like that. The two kids were in training school a little too early._

_"Do you know how to fight?" Cato asked Mira. She quickly nodded. "I like to use any weapon I can get my hands on." She walked over to a spear. Even though the spear was much to big for the little girl, she was able to throw it dead center of a mannequin. Cato smirked. "I can do better." He got two swords and threw them at two dummies. They missed. Mira started to laugh as Cato gave her a look. _

_"Forget it." he said as he walked out. Mira ran after him. "Hey wait up!" she called. Cato stopped. "I think you did really good. At least you hit the arms." Cato cocked his head. Why was this girl being positive. People from district 2 were usually mean to those who fail. "Do you want to get a snack. I think they have brownies over at the teachers lounge." And that is how the two friendship began after they got caught by the trainers._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four Years Later<em>**

_Cato walked to the Training School early so he could hang out with Mira. He was now twelve years old. He was almost the same height as Mira. He was going to the training center to also practice more, for today was his first year of the reaping. If he was picked, he wanted to be prepared._

_When he got to the training school, it was empty. Where was Mira? There was a note on one the dummies. It was for him._

Hi Cato. It's Mira. I came in early today to give you this note, because I just couldn't stand telling you in person. Anyways, the Capitol decided that a small group of families would go and help in District 4. My family was chosen. I'm sorry to tell you this, but yesterday was our last day together. You are an amazing friend. I'll still practice those fighting moves you taught me. Good bye good friend. -Mira.

_She left? Cato thought to himself. He started to hate the Capitol and that damned President Snow. He put his anger out on the dummies with his swords. His best friend was gone._

_"That's a nice way to put your anger out." A girl said. Cato half expected Mira to be behind him. Instead, there was a small black haired girl named Clove. Cato had seem Clove before. She was extremely skilled with knives. He instantly forgot about Mira and started to hang out with Clove everyday, but this is just the beginning of our little story._


	2. Chapter 1

**Five Years Later**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's P.O.V.<strong>

Another Reaping Day. I got into my white shirt and khakis. "Cato! Breakfast is ready! Clove is here too!" My mom called from downstairs. I ran to the table to see Clove already sitting admiring a knife. "Hey." she says when she sees me. "Hey." I say back as I sit next to her. Mom gives us a huge breakfast. She always does on Reaping Day. "Why aren't you changed yet?" I ask Clove. She's still in her pajamas. "I was lazy." she replies as she lifts up her bag of clothes. "I'm going to change here." She gets up and heads for the bathroom. "So. Are you going to ask Clove out any time soon?" Mom says. I look at her with disgust. Clove was my best friend.

"Cato. Can you help me with this ribbon?" Clove says as she walks out the bathroom. It's a slick black dress that reaches her knees. There's a ribbon that goes around her waist and is tied behind the neck. I help her. "Okay kids. Go ahead. I'll meet you at the town center." Mom says. I take Clove's hand and we run to the center.

I hated Reaping Day. We are checked in and put in our separate groups. A lady walks up to the stage and goes over the reading of the treason. "Ladies first!" she says and picks a names from the bowl. "Clove Hemming." She says. I look up as Clove steps up. She's looking at me with the sad eyes I hate. Should I volunteer?

_*Flashback*_

_"You promise me you will not ever volunteer for the games." Mira says. We are sitting on her front steps. This was a week before her family left. She holds up her pinkie. "Even if I ever am chosen to go or if you feel like you are prepared, do not ever volunteer for the games. Do you understand me Cato Patting?" I link my pinkie with hers. "I promise Mirabella Ax." I say to her. She smiles and laughs._

"Now for the boys!" the lady says. "Xavier Han." I instantly shoot my hand up. "I volunteer as a tribute for District 2!" I yell. What was I doing? I promised Mira I would never volunteer. I walk up on stage as Xavier walks up. "What is your name?" the lady asks me. "My name is Cato Patting." We are announced as District 2's tributes. I let Mira down.

We're taken to the Justice building. I sit in the little room. When I was younger, I expected that Mira would come an give me a pep talk if I was ever chosen. "Cato?" I turn to see my mom in the doorway. She hugs me tightly. "Win this and come home. Okay?" I nod my head. Cara, my ten year old sister hugs me too. "Don't die." she says as she cries. After three minutes of hugging, my first and last visitors leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirabella's P.O.V.<strong>

Reaping day again. I look into the mirror. I have my hair swooped down one side. I'm in my light blue dress. It reaches my knees and has a ribbon that ties around my waist. I trained everyday for this day.

I run to the town circle without eating breakfast. I wonder who got picked from District 2. A lady with a wacky wig and ten inch heels walks up to the stage and goes over the reading of the treason. I zone out for a little bit. This happened every year. "Mirabella Ax." the lady says. I unzone. My name was just selected. I walk to the stage. No one volunteers in my place.

I stare at the floor with my eyes wide. I was going to die. "Archer Williams." the little boy walks up. He's weak. I've seen him fight before. "Our tributes of District 4!" the lady announces. The crowd cheers.

No one comes for me in the Justice Building.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's P.O.V.<strong>

We watch the other tributes. I keep my eye on District 4. The camera zoomed onto a small Asian girl with brown streaks in her hair. "Mirabella Ax!" I can't believe it. My old best friend is selected as a tribute. It's a good thing she's a Career. "Are you okay?" Clove asks me as she touches my hand. I nod. I can't tell her that Mira was my friend. We watch the rest of the tributes. The last one was pretty intense. That Catnip girl or whatever was obviously just trying to get attention, so she could win instead of her scrawny sister. Well, we'll see about that.

We get to the Capitol the next day and are brought into rooms. They wash us up and Clove and I are put in a room. We are both wearing silk robes. "Hello children!" a young woman walks in. "My name is Silk. I will be your stylist." she says. "Okay. I know that you are from the district of masonry. I'm not going to dress you up in bricks. I have a better idea."

An hour later, Clove and I are dressed in gold gladiator costumes. "You look great!" Clove says. I look in the mirror. It was pretty cool. "Okay! Get in the chariot!" Silk says. I walk in first and helped Clove in. I looked over to Mira. She was in a sea green dress with a coral reef head dress. She represented fishing. I tried to wave, but the chariot went ahead.

Clove and I waved to the crowds. She smiled her cold yet welcoming smile. I looked back to Mira again. She was waving with her warm and welcoming smile. It lit up the room.

We stopped and President Snow made his speech. I still had a grudge on him for sending Mira away. Our chariots were taken away. I helped Clove out. Ignoring Clove's talking, I walk over to Mira. "Hey." I say. She looks at me then slaps me across the face. Then she leaves. It was her way of saying hey back. I smile and walk over to Clove.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirabella's P.O.V.<strong>

Why was he here? If he was here, then that meant that he would have to kill. This was bad. When I got to my room, I quickly changed and sat on my bed. "Hey." A voice said behind me. It was Cato's voice. "How and what the hell are you doing in my room!" I yelled. Cato smiled and pointed to the open window. He climbed two stories.

I turned away from him. "Why did you break our promise. You told me that you would never volunteer for the Games." I said. I could tell Cato was pretty sad too. "I did it because my best friend was chosen." I smirked. "You're such an idiot. You know that only one of us can survive. That means you can't walk out with your friend." I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you still have it?" he asked. I didn't answer. Cato found the chain to my pendant and pulled it, so the pendant was showing. "I knew you would still have it."

_*Flashback*_

_"Happy birthday Mira!" Cato gave me a box with a ribbon on it. I smile and unwrap it. Inside is a blue crystal pendant. "I chose it because it's your favorite color." He says with that smile I love. I smile back and hug him. "This is the best birthday present ever!"_

"I've been practicing you know." I said. Cato smirked. "Well. I can't fight you. Maybe I can see your skills tomorrow during training." I nod. "I gotta go." Cato walks to the window. I follow. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say. Cato gives me the smile. When I'm not looking, I feel his lip touch my cheek. "See you then." He climbs out.

I touch where he kissed me.

_*Flashback*_

_We were sitting in my tree house. It was the day before I left. "Who do you think will be our tributes this year. You better not be one." I said. Cato smiles. "You know I wouldn't break that promise." he says. I nod. "CATO! YOUR MOTHER'S HERE!" Mom calls. I follow Cato to the ladder. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Cato nods. When I'm not looking, he kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." and he climbs out._


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey. I'm so happy! I GOT REVIEWS! Thank you to saiyanprincess711 and anon. It really means a lot. Thanks you two! Now let's begin!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's P.O.V.<strong>

Training. How hard could it be if you've been training your whole life? I look over to Mira. She's talking to her district partner. Real scrawny. She then walks over to the two from District 12. The three of them laugh. I know what she's doing. Mira's trying to make alliances before the Games. That was smart.

"CATO!" the trainer yells. I look up. "It's your turn to go through the obstacle course. I nod and run. It's a piece of cake. "58.9 seconds." the trainer says as she stops her stopwatch. "New record." Yes!

I stand back with Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel. All the other tributes fail. No one's beaten my record yet. I watch Mira closely. She makes it perfectly. "58.1 seconds." She beat my record! Mira gives me a smile and walks away to do the small training. "Cato are you okay?" Clove is looking at me with a worried look. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little shocked that she beat me, but it's only 0.8 seconds. Who cares." I care.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirabella's P.O.V.<strong>

"You did great." Katniss says to me. I smile her a thank you. Cato looked dumbfounded. He doesn't know how long I've been training. I learn how to make a fire and learn the different kinds of plants. I register everything in my head. Cato's still looking at me. He walks over. "Can we talk?" I nod.

We walk to the corner where no one sees us. "How did you do it?" he asks. Of course I shrug. I honestly didn't know how I beat his record. "Join the Careers." he says. I'm taken back. "Cato. If I was still in District 2, I would be part of the Careers, it's just that I don't think I belong with you guys. I don't belong with those girls." I reply. Cato just stares. "Glimmer isn't that bad. She may look like just another pretty face, but she's really strong. Same goes for Clove. She's awesome." He's trying to get me with him. I shake my head and walk away.

Days past, and it's time for the Gamemakers to see what I got. "Mirabella Ax?" I'm called into the training room. I take a spear and throw it at the dummies. Dead center. I then take every weapon I can get my hands on, and I hit dead center again. I walk out leaving the Gamemakers in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's P.O.V.<strong>

I wonder how Mira did. Clove and I were sitting next to each other on the couch. We watch the scores. Both of us scored a 10. We act like it's nothing, but inside I'm screaming with joy.

We watch the other scores go by. Mira got a 10 too. What did she do? I'm still in my happy mood until we reach the very last person. That girl from District 12 gets an 11. Now I'm furious. I storm out.

When I get to my room, I lock it. Maybe I should go see Mira. I open the window and climb the pole. She's on her bed brushing her hair. I lightly tap on the door which still startles her. She smiles when she sees me and opens the door. "Come in." I hug her. "We both got really high scores!" I say. Mira just smiles.

"I know you're not happy about Katniss's score. Do you know why she got it?" I shake my head. "She shot the apple in the pigs mouth in the buffet. I hit every dummy in dead center." I smile and laugh. We look into each other's eyes for a second. "I really missed you." she says. Her eyes are sparkling now. I don't know what came over me, but I leaned in and our lips touched.

We kiss for about ten seconds. When we let go, she smiling. I've always loved that smile. "Are you going to come here every night?" she whispers. "That depends. Do you want me here?" I ask. She nods. We talk for hours. Before I know it, she's in my arms sleeping. I put her inside her covers.

I walk over to the window. "Cato." Mira whispers from behind. "Can you stay here tonight?" I nod and get in the covers with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirabella's P.O.V.<strong>

My pillow's warm. It was freezing cold the first night. I look up to see that I'm not on my pillow. I'm sleeping on Cato's arm. He looked so peaceful. "Cato. Get up." I shake him. He won't wake up. I smile and lean in to kiss him. It was only supposed to be a peck, but his arm slams me down on him. "That's a nice way to wake me up." he says as his eyes open. I smile. "You have to go now. We can't let anyone know that you were here." he nods and heads for the window.

"Bye Mira." he kisses my cheek like before and climbs out.

More days pass and it's finally time for the interviews. My dress is a strapless purple ball gown with a black ribbon that ties around my waist. My hair is done to make it flawless. I don't even recognize myself in the mirror.

We wait backstage in a line. Glimmer is called first. Then Marvel and Clove. Right before Cato goes up, I pull his arm. "Good luck." he nods. I watch his interview on the TV. "So Cato. Are you prepared?" Caesar asks. "Am I prepared. Sure I am!" I laugh. Cato was being his energetic self. "That's great to hear. Many of us are wondering. Is there a special girl back home?" That perks up my ears. "Honestly Caesar. There is a girl, but she isn't back home. She's an old friend of mine." Caesar nods. "Is it Clove by any chance?" Now I'm really listening. Cato shakes his head. "No it isn't. This girl means the world to me." Caesar smiles. "Can you tell us her name." Cato nods. "I actually can't. She would be really angry at me." He, Caesar, and the crowd laugh. "Well thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, Cato of District 2!" he walks off the stage.

The kids from District 3 go up. It's my turn. "Mirabella Ax of District 4!" I walk onto the stage. I'm smiling and laughing. I sit with Caesar. "So Mirabella-" Caesar begins, but of course I have to stop him. "Please Caesar. Call me Mira. We're all friends here." Caesar laughs and nods. "So _Mira_, there have been some rumors going around. Is it true that you and Cato were friends." I nod which makes the whole crowd gasp again. "Cato and I were friends for a long time. I used to live in District 2, but you know when all those fishermen died in District 4? My family was chosen to work there." Caesar nods. "How do feel that now both of you are in the Hunger Games together?"

"Well, in the beginning, when I saw Cato volunteer with Clove, I though 'What an idiot'. I know that both of us can't make it out together. If one of us do survive, then I hope it's Cato and not me." Everyone sighs and claps. That's my cue for leaving. I stand up, curtsy and head of the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So that's it for this chapter. How do you think Clove will react to this? Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **_**_Especially Conlon lover. Thanks for the help! I changed the last chapter a little bit for you. You were right. Thanks to Sparkleandshine! I know everyone is waiting for Clove's reaction, so let's begin._**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's P.O.V.<strong>

Mira was charming everyone with her usual amazing self. I smile. Looking around, I ask all the other tributes if they've seen Clove or Mira. None of them seen them. I look around more.

"I don't want any trouble." Mira's voice says. She's around the corner. I slow down a bit, so I can hear. "Ha! You telling Caesar already got you in trouble." Clove's voice replies. They go on. I can tell Clove's really ticked. "Cato doesn't care about you. It's a little show he's putting on so he and I can get more sponsors. Have you even seen how he flirts with Glimmer too? It's all a little story in your head. It's not going to have a happy ending if you keep this up." I can't listen anymore. I walk away leaving Clove to yell at Mira.

That night, I decide that I need to talk to Mira. I climb up to her window. The window's locked and there's a note taped up. _Cato. I know you were listening to my conversation with Clove. I don't believe any of it, but maybe Clove is right. We shouldn't see each other until the end. I don't want any of us getting hurt. -Mira_

Another damn note. I quickly climb down and sleep. I can't take it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirabella's P.O.V.<strong>

I wake up all reluctantly. I didn't get much sleep last night, for today was the Hunger Games. I get up and take a shower. Finnick, my mentor is waiting at the breakfast table. "Did you get some sleep last night?" he asks. I shake my head. He smiles. "That's how I was when I was in the Games. Good luck today." I thank him and eat.

Afterwards, I put my hair in a ponytail. I look into the mirror. "You're so stupid. Don't be nervous. Clove didn't mean it when she said she was going to kill you." I say to myself.

_*Flashback*_

_"Because of your little slip about you and Cato, I swear I will kill you!" Clove yells. I stand there in shock. She smirks. Before she walks away, she slaps me across the face. "That's just the beginning. Just wait till we get into that arena. You are already dead to me!" she walks away leaving me there._

I put my jacket on and Finnick holds my hand. "You will do great. Do you have your token on?" he says. I nod. The token I have is Cato's pendant. I step into the tube. It starts to go up. I'm about to throw up.

When I get into the arena, I see Cato across from me. I look away. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4." I won't kill Cato or Clove. "3." I will remember all my loved ones. "2." Look for knives or something pointy. "1." The alarm goes off. I run to the spear. No one is near. I also take a small backpack. "There you are!" Clove yells when she sees me. She throws one of her knives. I doge it. It lands right next to me. I quickly pick it up. "Clove! Stop!" Cato comes running and holds Clove back. "Run Mira!" he yells at me. I run with the spear, knife, and backpack.

I run as much as my legs can carry me. Where am I? I needed to get as far away from Clove as possible. The trees are high, so I climb.

I can see everything at the top. I see Katniss running. She runs into Amelia. Amelia was from District 5. She had red hair and a face of a fox. Katniss spares her and runs off. I see Peeta joining with the Careers. What's he doing?

I rest for a bit. The tree is a good place to hide. Inside the bag, there is an empty bottle of water, matches, and more. I place the knife inside and hold the spear. I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's P.O.V.<strong>

Where was she? I couldn't let Clove near her. It was starting to get dark. Glimmer taps my shoulder. "Do you see what I see?" I look up. Sure enough, there is a smoke from a fire. I lift my finger to my lips. Everyone shuts up. We sneak to the fire. I decide to do a nice into.

"Hey." I say as I lean to a tree. It's the girl from District 8. She's scared. I take my sword and hit her in the stomach as she screams. We run. We make it to the edge until I notice something. "Why didn't the cannon go off?" I say. No one says a thing. I turn to Peeta, the lover boy. "Go check if she's actually dead." He nods and runs off.

"What are we going to do with him?" Glimmer asks. "He knows where the girl is. Once we find her, we'll kill both of them. It's that simple." I reply. Everyone nods. Peeta comes back. "She was still alive, so I took care of her." I nod. This kid was useful. We run off.

We find a place and we all sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirabella's P.O.V.<strong>

When I wake up, I head straight for the lake. I fill up my water bottle. I'm set. I see Amelia again. I follow. She sneaks to the Careers sleeping place. I climb a tree so they can't see me. Amelia heads for the food. She quietly takes a small amount of food. Not enough for the Careers to see, but enough for her to eat. Wow. That was pretty smart.

I climb down as she runs towards my hiding spot. "Hi." I startled her. "H-Hi." She stutters as she looks to my spear. I smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. That was pretty smart. Good luck." I run off.

As I run, I smell something. Smoke. I run away from it and climb a tree. Luckily, the fire never caught up with me. All of sudden I hear running. It's not a group of people. It's Katniss. She's injured. She jumps into the lake and lets out a sigh of relief. After she comes out, she falls asleep.

I sit there watching her. I hear more footsteps. Katniss hears it to, for she climbs up a tree. The tree is close to me, but not close enough for her to see me. The footsteps are the Careers. Cato must of seen her. They try to shoot her down, but they can't. They give up and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What did you think? As you can see, Amelia is Foxface. Most of the unnamed tributes in this story are the names of my friends from school. I have a SYOT going on. Please join! I really need more people especially guys. Check it out! Also, please review on what you thought. I'm pretty much writing the whole story through the eyes of Cato and Mirabella._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again! Okay I've been getting a lot of positive reviews lately, so I'm really happy. Thanks Rapunzalice! Hope you all like this!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirabella's POV<strong>_

The Careers still didn't leave. I was in the trees for hours. Katniss doesn't know what to do either. "Pst" A voice whispers. I look over to see Rue, the girl from district 11 pointing at a Tracker Jacker nest on Katniss's tree. Katniss nods and heads to it with a knife. She slowly cuts it, but she waits till morning. "Katniss." I whisper. She looks around. "Katniss. Over here." She looks towards my direction. I quickly jump to her tree. "How's it going?" I ask. She shrugs. "Got burnt." I look down.

"Are you going to drop the nest on them?" I ask. Katniss nods. "Will it kill them?" Katniss nods again. That meant that Cato may die in the morning. I quietly jump back to my branch giving Katniss a thumbs up. I sit there till morning. Katniss continues to cut the branch. She gets stung during the process. Katniss looks at both Rue and I. We nod and stay away, but I still stay close enough to see Cato. Katniss hits the nest and it falls to the ground.

The Careers are frantic. I look down sadly as Cato tries to fight them off. Clove grabs him and runs, but Glimmer is left behind. "CATO!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Cato looked back sadly. I could tell he wanted to help the pretty girl, but Clove was pulling him away from her. Glimmer screamed with the last bit of her energy. She started to twitch rapidly, and then she froze.

Katniss jumped down, and takes the bow and arrow from Glimmer's swollen hand. I quietly drop down. "Katniss?" She turns and points the arrow at me. When she sees that it's me, she slowly lowers it. "Sorry." I nod. Katniss starts to wobble a little bit, and then starts to loose her balance. I can hear running from behind. Peeta comes running through the trees. "Run! Take Katniss and run!" He yells. I nod and take Katniss's hand.

We don't make it far, but it's far enough that the Careers won't be able to see us. Katniss starts to fall to the ground. "Peeta just saved my life." she whispers just as she closes her eyes. _Is she dead?_ I ask myself. _No. If she was truly dead, the cannons would have gone off by __now_. Her neck is covered with stings from the Tracker Jackers. I search through her bag to find something. There's a can of ointment. I gently spread it on her wounds. After that, I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato's POV<strong>_

Glimmer is gone. I could have saved her, but I chose not to. We stay in the lake to make sure the Tracker Jackers didn't follow us. All of a sudden, Lover Boy runs off. "Come on Cato!" Clove yells. I run ahead of her.

"Run! Take Katniss and run!" I hear Peeta yell. I can see Mira taking Katniss's hand and running off. When Clove and Marvel catch up, I hold up my hand. "We can get those two later. Right now, we can have lover boy." I say. The two of them nod and smile.

I walk out to where Peeta is with my sword. "Hey Love Boy!" I yell. He turns around frantically. I push him down. He's trying to escape. "Why'd you let those two go?" Peeta doesn't know what to say. I reluctantly punch him in the jaw. Then I take my sword and cut his leg. He screams in agony. "Get him Cato!" Clove yells. I knock him out to die.

Clove, Marvel, and I run off. "Why didn't you kill him?" Clove asks me. "It's better for him to die slowly and painfully. It's more torture." I reply. Clove nods. We camp for the night. When I know that Clove and Marvel are both asleep, I sneak off to find Mira.

She's not that far. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I quietly walk to her and bend down. A tear falls from her eye. "Cato..." she whispers. I smile. She's dreaming about me. I notice a blue flower sticking out. It's Mira's favorite color, it's beautiful just like her. It's something that Mira would love. I make sure it isn't poisonous and pick it.

I lay the flower in Mira's hand and kiss her on the forehead. She smiles and the tears are gone. I wouldn't let anyone touch her. If anyone hurt her, I would kill them. She was to precious and my everything. I loved her and nothing could come between us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What do you think? I'm going to change the title, so it actually matches the story. Please review on what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everybody! Okay! So I've been making an SYOT lately, and no one has entered it! Please enter it when you get the chance. Go to my profile and pick the story that says The 200th Game. It would be great for people to enter it! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I usually get like three chapters done in one day. I've been getting buckets of homework to do and I have to take a retest that requires a lot of extra work. So I'm really sorry! Also, my friends and I are making our version of the Hunger Games movie. I'm playing Clove, and I'm so excited! Thanks everyone! Now let's begin!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirabella's POV<strong>_

A flower. When I wake up, it's in my hands. An ocean blue and beautiful flower. I stare at it. How did it get into my hands? _Crack!_ Someone is near. I know I can't leave Katniss in this state. I walk to a small tree from where the noise came from. Little Rue is behind. "Rue? Are you okay?" I ask. She looks a little scared. "I'm not gonna hurt you." This time Rue seems to trust me. When she sees Katniss, she looks up at me. "Is she going to be okay?" She asks me with a small voice. I shrug.

Rue walks away and comes back with leaves. "Put these on her stings." she orders me. I do as she says. After that, we go and find some food. "Is Cato bad?" Rue asks me as we pick berries. I freeze. I honestly don't know if Cato was bad or good. "I don't know. When we were younger, he used to such a nice kid, but now that we're here, I've seen a new side of him that I never knew." Rue nods at my response.

When we get back, Katniss is gone. "Where is she?" Rue asks me, but I don't reply. Katniss's bag is still at the same spot. She only took her bow and arrow. "Maybe she went hunting." I say. Before we can go look for Katniss, she comes back to the clearing. She starts to cook her catch with a fire. I hope that the Careers can't see it. Rue starts to walk backwards, but she accidentally steps on a twig. _Snap!_ Rue looks at me with a worried look.

Katniss obviously heard the snap. She walks to our tree. When she reaches us, she's pointing an arrow. "Hi," I say as calm as possible. Katniss lowers her weapon. "Hi," she replies back.

About an hour later, all three of us are eating a bird that Katniss killed. "Thanks for the food," I say as I toss a bone away. It's the best meal I've had in days. Rue looks over at Katniss's bag. She picks up a pair of sunglasses. "Wow! You got these!" she says. Katniss and I are confused. They're just sunglasses.

"You can have them if you want." Katniss says. Rue looks shocked.

"These aren't regular sunglasses you know. They're night vision goggles." Rue tosses them back to Katniss. After we eat, all three of us climb into our sleeping bags. Rue sleeps with Katniss while I sleep in my own right next to them. "I think Peeta saved my life." I hear Katniss say. I get up from the bag. "Are you two really together?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know. He said he loved me, but he betrayed me by teaming up with the Careers." Katniss replies.

"He's not with them anymore. It's been two days." Rue perks up. I can't believe that Katniss doesn't know why Peeta formed an alliance with the Careers.

"Katniss. The reason Peeta joined the Careers was to protect you." I say. Katniss nods, and tries on her glasses. She looks around in amazement. "Here. You try." She tosses them to me. They are really cool.

"The Careers have two pairs of them." Rue says. "I'm afraid they might win." She seems really sad.

"Don't worry Rue. We're stronger than them in a different way." Katniss comforts. Rue smiles.

"The Careers aren't hungry, because they have a lot of supplies." After that we go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Boom!<em> The cannon wakes me up. The three of us wake up and have our breakfast. Rue tells us about the Careers and their supplies. Apparently they had base down by the lake and only the kid from District 3 was guarding it. Rue and Katniss go and find food while I stay behind. I still wonder who gave me the flower or how it got there. Could it have been Cato? No. Clove would have surely followed him and kill me. I cut some of the stem and put the flower in my hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clove's POV<strong>_

Cato's been acting weird for the past couple of days. It scares me. I look over to him. He's quiet and smiling. Could it be because of that girl from District 4? I remember to the bloodbath at the cornucopia. District 4 was mine, but Cato protected her somehow. Did he love her? Did he love her more than me?

I walk up to him. "Cato," I say with a stern voice. He turns to look at me. "We need to talk. I know you like that girl from District 4, but we all know she's not going to make it. Remember when you said you loved me? Do you love her more than me? You have to either pick her or me." I look at Cato. He looks taken back. Then his mouth opens to say his answer.

"Her." That's his answer. "I pick Mira, and you can't do anything that can change my mind. Do you understand? I love her." He walks away leaving me standing there. Tears come to my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away.

_*Flashback*_

_Cato and I are sitting in his room a week before we were reaped. "Thanks for getting rid of those guys," I say. That day, Cato got himself in a fight when a guy tried to hit on me a little to hard. Cato sent him flying, but still managed to get some cuts and bruises. I was cleaning them for him. "You have to be more careful," He says. "I can't stand someone I love get in that kind of trouble." I freeze._

_"You love me?" I ask. Cato nods._

_"Of course I do. I've always loved you." He leans in and our lips meet._

I thought he really loved me, but it was just one big lie. He still loved that other girl. I pick up my knife and throw it at a near by tree imagining it as District 4. If I couldn't have Cato, then no one can.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay what do you think? Sorry for not putting in Cato's POV. I've been getting a lot of reviews about how people wanted to see how Clove would react, so I put in a Clove POV. What do you think? Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey people! I'm still working on my buckets of homework, but I managed to slide in this chapter. I hoped you all liked Clove's POV. I bet you can guess what's going to happen now! I'm also working on scripts for our Hunger Games fan made movie. So far, I've picked out all the music and written two scenes. My friend is working on the other ones. We're almost done with casting. We just need a Glimmer, Gale, Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, Thresh, and Madge. I'm super excited! Now let's begin!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato's POV<strong>_

I can't Clove asked me that question. I can't even look at her, so I decide to take a walk. Mira's sitting in a clearing. She's admiring the flower I gave her. She smiles at the sight of it. Clove would have looked at with disgust. Mira brakes part of the stem off. She puts the flower in her hair and smiles. Her smile makes me smile.

I walk away. I knew I'd always love her no matter what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirabella's POV<strong>_

"Mira! We have a plan!" Rue exclaims as she comes running through the trees. She and Katniss explains everything to me. We were going to blow up the supplies. We all hug each other. Katniss runs off as Rue and I go set off fires. "You go set that fire," I say. "When I see it, I'll set mine. Got it?" Rue nods. We hug each other and I run off.

I see Rue's fire go off, so I light mine as quick as possible. About a minute later, I hear an explosion. Is Katniss alright? I run through the trees to where the pyramid is. I see Katniss in the distance. Cato, Clove, and the boy from 1 running to the sight. Cato is in full rage. I've never seen him like this. He walks over to the boy from district 3. I remember his name. His name is Zach. Zach looks terrified. Cato grabs the his head and twists it.

I'm at a loss of words. The boy I knew from my childhood. The boy I knew as one of the kindest, killed this poor boy in front of me. I run off, but I know that he saw me. I climb up a tree. Tears form, and I don't bother wiping them. I felt like I didn't even know Cato anymore.

I fall asleep for the night. I wake up to a scream. It's Rue. Katniss comes running past. I follow her. "Where's Rue!" She yells at me as we run. "I thought she was with you after the fire!" I yell back. We make it to the clearing just as a spear enters Rue. "RUE!" I scream with even more tears forming. I try to run, so I can kill the boy, but Katniss pulls me back. She shoots the boy before he can do anything. It's the boy from district 1.

We run up to the dying Rue. I rip the net open. Katniss and I hold each of Rue's hands. She looks up at the both of us. "One of you have to win." We nod at her words. "Sing for me." I look over to Katniss. She nods and starts to sing. It's a lovely song. Tears start to fall from my face. Rue smiles at the sound of the lyrics. She soon closes her eyes, and her cannon goes off. Katniss and I sit there still holding onto Rue's hands.

"We need to separate," I finally say. Katniss looks up and nods. We hug each other and wish each other luck. I pick up my bag and run off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato's POV<strong>_

She saw me kill the boy. She probably didn't want anything to do with me. The little girl from 11 died tonight. So did Marvel from 1. Was Mira there when it happened? Clove falls asleep, so I sneak off looking for the girl I love. She's sitting by a tree when I find her. Tears are streaming from her face. When Mira sees me, she comes running up to me. Her arms wrap around my neck. She starts to bawl. I hold her close. That little girl must have meant a lot to her.

"I thought I lost the real Cato," Mira whispers. I hold her even tighter. She still believes that I'm still me.

"I love you," I whisper back, and I kiss her forehead. The cameras can probably see us together like this, but I don't care. That night, I fell asleep with Mira in my arms. We wake up to an announcement. "Congratulations to the seven remaining players. There has been a slight rule change. If the last two remaining tributes are from the same district, then they both win. Good luck, and my the odds be ever in your favor!"

"PEETA!" Fire girl comes running, but she doesn't see us. "I have to go," I tell Mira. She nods an understanding. We kiss each other goodbye and I run off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirabella's POV<strong>_

I look to the boy I love so much run away. He knows that he needs to be with Clove in order to protect me. It reminds me of Peeta and Katniss. I hope Katniss is doing fine and found Peeta. I fall asleep. When I wake up in the morning, I decided to take a walk because I have nothing better to do. I make sure that the flower is still in my hair.

I walk to the lake so I can get some water. When I lean down, a knife whizzes above my head. Clove. I jump into the water and snatch the knife. Cato comes running after, and he pulls Clove back, but she somehow releases herself, and I find myself pelted to the ground with Clove on top of me. "If I can't have Cato, then no one can," she says. Clove takes her knife and cuts my arm. Her knife digs in deeper. She's giving me a painful and slow death. I scream in agony. Cato comes from behind and lifts up Clove. The knife finally comes out, but blood is everywhere. I run away holding onto my arm. I can't go back to the lake, because I know Clove is going to be waiting for me. Was I to die like this?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What do you think? I asked some friends at school if they wanted to be in my story, so I put their names on the unnamed tributes. So Foxface is named after my friend Amelia. District 3 boy is named after a boy named Zach. I hoped you liked Clove's reaction. It took me a while, because I didn't really know what to wright about. Anyways, please review! Don't forget to enter my SYOT!_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Yay! A third chapter! This is going to be an intense chapter. It also maybe my last chapter, but if I decide to continue, I'll probably add two more chapters. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirabella's POV<strong>_

I wake up. When did I fall asleep? My arm is covered in dry blood, but the gash is still horrid. How long was I asleep? "Attention tributes!" A voice calls. "You are all invited to a feast! Some of you may decline my invitation, but this is no ordinary feast. Each of you need something desperately that you will find in a back pack marked with your district number at the cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about showing up because for some of you this is your last chance."

Does this mean that my medicine for my gash would be there? I think long and hard. I want to survive, but what if Clove comes and attacks me? I decide that I must go. If I die, I die trying.

I'm waiting along the trees. I see Katniss with her bow and arrow. She's about to run, but Amelia comes running across. She picks her bag and runs off. Smart girl. Katniss goes next. She's about to make it to her bag, but Clove gets to her. She ends up on top of her just like how she ended on top of me when she attacked me. I take out the knife that Clove threw at me, and I run out.

"Leave her alone Clove!" I yell. When she sees me, she smiles. "What do you have against me?" I ask.

"You won his heart. You got the higher score. You won the audience. You won everything!" She screams. She gets off of Katniss and runs at me with a knife in her hand. I dodge her and throw my knife. I miss. "I'm going to kill both of you just like how we killed that pathetic little Rue," she says.

I see Thresh come up from behind. I'm so distracted, I don't see Clove throw her last knife. It hits me in the stomach. Thresh knocks her up against the wall. "You kill her!" He yells. Clove is scared. I fall to the ground. She screams for Cato, and I can hear him call back. Thresh hits her head on a rock before she can say anything else. My vision is getting hazy, but I still can manage. Clove's body is tossed next to me.

After Thresh leaves, Katniss comes running up to me. "Katniss. Leave. Cato's going to be here any second. I'll be fine." She obeys and leaves. Katniss looks at me with a sad face, but I nod her to leave. I lay down on the grass next to Clove. I've lost a lot of blood.

I hear running coming. A hand touches my face. "Mira. Don't leave me!" Cato yells. I smile. My hand reaches up to his face.

"I'll be fine. Win the games for me will you?" Cato nods. Tears start to fall from his eyes. I wipe one away. He holds me tight. "Kiss me one last time. I want to be with the one I love." I say. Cato nods again. He leans in and our lips touch. I start to flashback to all our times together. I remember the first time he kissed me cheek. The first time we actually kissed. The first time we met. Our lips never let go. Cato holds me even tighter. Then we release. "I love you," are my last words. I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato's POV<strong>_

I look down at the girl I've loved all my life. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I loved her. "I LOVED HER!" I yell at the top of my lungs so everyone can hear. I kiss Mira's forehead and head out. My sword is in my hand. I look for my victims. 11 is next.

I search for days. I'm walking through the woods looking for my four victims. _BOOM!_ A cannon goes off. I see the girl from 5 being lifted into the air. She finally died, but how? I ignore the thought and I keep on my search for 11. Before I left, I picked up some body armor, so I couldn't get hurt easily. I walk past the tall grass. Something moves. It's 11. I quietly walk through. When he shows up again, I pounce onto him.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED THE GIRL I LOVED!" I screamed. 11 looked confused.

"I didn't kill her! Your crazy dis-" he starts, but I've already stabbed him. The cannon goes off. I'm loosing myself. _I thought I lost the real Cato..._ Her voice keeps on ringing in my head. I ignore it. I search for both 12.

I decide to rest in the shade, but I hear growling. Wolves. I get up and run for my life. I run past the lake where Fire Girl and Lover Boy are. I run to the cornucopia. The other two reach it in time. The wolves are made to look like district members. I can see Clove and Glimmer. Then I see the girl I loved in a wolf form. Her hair is black as night with a small tint of red to represent her red tip in her hair. Her eyes are a deep brown. The eyes which drawn me. I shake off the thought and look over to Lover Boy. I need to kill these two. I reach over and put him in a head lock. Fire girl points her arrow at me.

"You shoot, both of us will die. He's just one more kill for me. Just shoot. I have nothing to live for. The girl I loved died," I yell. I start to laugh hysterically.

"I know you loved Mira. She loved you too, but you don't need to be like this." Fire Girls says. She's still pointing her arrow. I feel Lover Boy touch my hand. Fire Girl shoots. The arrow enters my hand, and I fall into the wolves as bait. They chew on me and try to break me. I see Fire Girl looking down. She aims her arrow and shoots. I'm gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sad ending isn't it? It's okay. I'm going to add one more chapter. It's no one's POV. It's my epilogue. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review! **_


	9. Epilogue

Love is a strong thing. Nothing is more powerful. A girl sits on the beach. She wears a long flowing white dress. Her black hair is flapping in the wind. She looks out at the sea waiting for the one she loves. Many have died. She was one of them. The girl hears footsteps behind her. A tall boy with blonde hair stands smiling at her. He holds an ocean blue flower. The boy walks up to the girl and places the flower in her hair. They smile. "I missed you Cato. What took you so long?" The girl asks.

"I just didn't know when I should have come. I love you Mira." The two of them embrace and their lips meet. Even after death, their love survives. They walk along the beach hand in hand. Their lives still go on. They are together forever. The boy looks to the girl and says the words he's always wanted to say. "You are my everything."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay. I hoped you liked this story! So in the end, both of them die, but they meet up in heaven and live their lives together forever. This is my very first finished story. In the end, I've made about 2,365 hits. This story has been favorited 17 times, and alerted 20 times. Thank you to Conlon Lover, Rapunzalice, saiyanprincess711, and my very first review user, Anon. Thanks you to all of those who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! Don't forget to enter my SYOT! Mirabella will also be featured in it! Thanks everyone!**_


	10. Special Announcement

_**Hey everyone! It's me again! I'm back in writing. I decided that since all of you guys loved Mirabella and Cato so much, I decided to make another story with Mirabella in it. I'm working on it right now. It's not going to have a love story with Cato sadly. PM me who you want it to be. I've already been thinking of having Gale as the love interest. What do you think? PM me!**_


End file.
